


Together

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 50 years, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, Star Trek 50 Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it's Star Trek's 50th I felt I needed to write something for it. It's short. I don't write Original Series, generally (although I am taking part in the Old Married Spirk Challenge in November), but thought this should be Original Series because of the 50th.</p><p>Basically it's just a short scene between Jim and Spock in their happily ever after life. Which they so deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Jim wouldn’t stay out here long. It was chilly. Actually chillier than he’d thought it would be when he’d decided to step outside on the balcony to view the lights of the city as evening turned to night.

He shivered at the cold breeze that seemed to go right through his flannel shirt. Such temperatures wouldn’t have bothered him so much even ten years ago. But a lot had changed since then. He gripped the railing with one hand and lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips with the other.

The door to the apartment opened behind him.

“You should come inside.”

“In a minute,” he told his husband.

Though he heard no sigh coming from Spock, Jim felt it from their bond even still. The door closed and Spock was by his side, as usual, standing at the railing overlooking the city.

“I thought you were not going to indulge anymore,” Spock said quietly.

“It’s only one glass.”

“True. But you did say it had more of an effect on you these days.”

Jim nodded. “I’m old, Spock. Old and fat.”

“I prefer the term pleasingly plump.”

Jim chuckled. “Well, sure, I prefer that too.” He shivered again and Spock moved closer to him without being asked. “Can you believe it?”

“Believe what, Jim?”

“That we made it fifty years.” Jim shook his head. “Who would have thought?”

“I would have. There has been no one else I have wanted like you.”

Jim smiled, feeling warm in spite of the chill. “There was a time when all I could think of was you.”

“And now?”

Jim drained his glass. “It’s still that time.”

Spock covered his hand. “Come inside where it is warm.”

Jim began to turn away and then stopped. “Should we give up the apartment, Spock?”

They hardly spent any time in San Francisco now. Jim preferred to spend their time in Riverside at the farmhouse and Spock preferred to make Jim happy. They’d long since stopped being actively involved in Federation or Starfleet matters. Jim still rode his horses though. Spock fretted about it and tried to pretend he wasn’t fretting.

“Do you believe when we leave here that we will ever return?” Spock asked.

Jim thought about it. Really thought. They didn’t travel well these days, either of them. Though for Spock it was mostly because he didn't want to travel without Jim. He'd turned down many invitations so that Jim wouldn't be left alone. “I’m not sure.”

“It is paid for, so there is no harm in keeping it, should you desire.” Spock took his arm and helped him make his way back inside the apartment. “There is no need to make any decision now.”

“You’re right as always, Mister Spock.”

Jim eyed his walker that sat just inside the door of the apartment and decided to forgo it. With Spock’s help he easily made it to his chair in the living room.

“What would you like to drink now?” Spock asked, removing the whiskey glass from Jim’s hand. “Tea?’

Jim grimaced. Even after all these years he never quite acquired the taste for the tea Spock enjoyed so much. “Coffee.” He smiled. “Better make it decaf.”

He leaned his head against the headrest of the chair and closed his eyes as he heard Spock moving around in their kitchen.

Fifty years.

Together.

Oh, sure, they weren’t always a couple during that time. Jim had been a fool and Spock had been stubborn. But after all this time, Jim hardly remembered when Spock wasn’t in his life. By his side.

“Here you are, ashayam.”

Jim took the coffee and opened his eyes to smile at his husband, who sat next to him in his own chair, holding his delicate teacup.  

“You still steal my breath,” Jim told him.

“And you are still illogical,” Spock replied, though Jim felt his affection through their bond.

Jim chuckled. “True. But I do have my moments, Mister Spock.”

“Moments?”

“Of logic.”

“Indeed. And they are always surprising.”

Jim smirked and took a sip of the decaf. “What do you think? Another fifty years?”

Spock inclined his head. “I am willing if you are, Jim.”

He reached over to offer two fingers to Jim who willingly met them.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
